parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style)
MichaelSar12IsBack's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ape Escape 3" franchise. Cast *Goofy Goof as Kei *Lady (from Thomas and Friends) as Yumi *Anita Radcliffe (from 101 Dalmatians) as Aki *Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Apes *Victor Quartermaine (from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) as White Monkey *Brom Bones (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Blue Monkey *Grundel (from Thumbelina) as Yellow Monkey *Asajj Ventress (from Star Wars) as Pink Monkey *Makunga (from Madagascar) as Red Monkey *Lord Farquaad (from Shrek) as Doctor Tomoki *Count Dooku (from Star Wars) as Gorriliac *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as Specter *and more Movie Used *Ape Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's gaming's version) Footage Disney *The Reluctant Dragon (1941) *Saludos Amigos (1943) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *An Extreme Goofy Movie (2000) *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) *Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) (1997) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2002) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) Thomas and Friends *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue! (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas's Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Toby (song) *It's Great To Be An Engine! (Song) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Little Engines (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *The Snow Song *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *Little Engines (song) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Iron Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *There Once was an Engine who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Rollcall (Song) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *The Work Song *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *One Friendly Family (Song) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Sounds (Song) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *A World Around You (Song) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Surprises (Song) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Emily (Song) *Determination (Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Song) *Ode to Gordon (Song) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Up and Share (Song) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Pride (Song) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *There's Always Something New (Song) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Song) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Cars (Michael Brandon) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Part 1 & Part 2 combined) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Help At All (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rocky Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Babysitter (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily in the Middle (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tit for Tat (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) Dreamworks *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Shrek Warner Bros. *Thumbelina (1994) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Voice Cast (English) *Goofy Goof - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Lady - Radar Overseer Beulah (+5) *Anita Radcliffe - Radar Overseer Abby *Goons - Radar Overseer Hank (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Victor Quartermaine - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Brom Bones - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Grundel - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) *Asajj Ventress - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Makunga - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+5) *Dr. Eggman - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Lord Farquaad - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (-10) *Count Dooku - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Goofy Goof - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Lady - Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10) *Anita Radcliffe - Ximena Loquendo V2 *Goons - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10), and Ximena Loquendo V2 (+10) *Victor Quartermaine - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Brom Bones - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Grundel - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Asajj Ventress - Carmen Loquendo V2 (+10) *Makunga - Carlos Loquendo V2 (+5) *Dr. Eggman - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Lord Farquaad - Diego Loquendo V2 (-10) *Count Dooku - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V2 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall01.wav *3 clash CK.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash.wav *Swing02.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Swing01.wav *fx5.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Spin 6.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin clash.wav *SlowSabr.wav *coolsaber.wav *saber sequence 3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav *L_SABER.wav *sabrarmb1.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *reptrrico01.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav soundsforce.zip *forcedsight01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr03.wav *LSsabr02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 Soundtrack https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ape-escape-3 *1.01 - dolby pro logic ii *1.02 - title *1.03 - player select *1.04 - stage intro *1.05 - tv station (monkey net calibration) *1.06 - tv station *1.07 - fortune telling *1.08 - shopping area *1.09 - simian cinema *1.10 - new gadget *1.11 - gadget training room *1.12 - seaside resort *1.13 - hide-n-seek forest *1.14 - the big city *1.15 - new morph data *1.16 - fantasy knight *1.17 - saru-mon's castle *1.18 - saru-mon's castle 2 *1.19 - monkey white face off! *1.20 - specter tv studio *1.21 - specter tv studio 2 *1.22 - bootown *1.23 - bootown 2 *2.01 - wild west kid *2.02 - western village *2.03 - western village 2 *2.04 - golon moe *2.05 - monkey blue face off! *2.06 - the hot springs *2.07 - the hot springs 2 *2.08 - wintersville *2.09 - wintersville 2 *2.10 - miracle ninja *2.11 - the emperor's castle *2.12 - the emperor's castle 2 *2.13 - monkey yellow face off! *2.14 - mount amazing *2.15 - mount amazing 2 *2.16 - toytown *2.17 - toytown 2 *2.18 - arctic wonderland *2.19 - arctic wonderland 2 *3.01 - genie dancer *3.02 - genie disco *3.03 - genie blues *3.04 - genie slowdance *3.05 - genie waltz *3.06 - mirage town *Sometimes Secretly (The Big Friendly Giant) *3.08 - eversummer island *3.09 - eversummer island 2 *3.10 - airplane squadron *3.11 - dragon kung-fu fighter *3.12 - kung-fu alley *3.13 - kung-fu alley 2 *3.14 - monkey red face off! *3.15 - monkey red face off! 2 *3.16 - midnight bay *3.17 - cyber ace *3.18 - tomoki city *3.19 - tomoki city 2 *3.20 - dr. tomoki face off! *3.21 - space-tv fortress *3.22 - space-tv fortress 2 *4.01 - gorilliac face off! *4.02 - specter face off! *4.03 - credits *4.04 - super monkey *4.05 - happy sensation *4.06 - mystery movie *4.07 - super monkey throw stadium *4.08 - ultim-ape fighter! *4.09 - stage clear *4.10 - stage clear (level complete) *4.11 - time trial *4.12 - metal gear solid main theme *4.13 - title menu *4.14 - fort banana - secret base *4.15 - alert *4.16 - snow festival *4.17 - boss *4.18 - edo town *4.19 - alert 2 *4.20 - southern resort *4.21 - alert 3 *4.22 - western entrance *4.23 - final mesal gear battle! Scenes *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 1: Introduction and The First Stage. (English) (10:59) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 2: Hide 'n' Seek Forest. (English) (6:49) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 3: Saru-Mon's Castle. (Francais) (9:23) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 4: Goofy Goof vs Victor Quartermaine. (English) (8:43) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 5: The Super Character Throw Stadium Minigame. (English) (5:50) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 6: The Big City. (Francais) (9:11) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 7: Specter TV Studio. (English) (10:56) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 8: Bootown. (Deustch) (10:48) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 9: Wild West Town. (Spanish) (11:00) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 10: Goofy Goof vs Brom Bones. (Spanish) (9:13) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 11: The Ultima-ape Fighter Minigame. (English) (7:30) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 12: The Hot Springs. (English) (10:51) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 13: Winterville. (English) (10:10) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 14: The Emperor's Castle. (English) (9:57) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 15: Goofy Goof vs Grundel. (Deustch) (6:56) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 16: The Mesal Gear Solid Minigame Part 1: The Beginning and the Fort. (English) (14:41) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 17: Mount Amazing. (Francais) (10:59) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 18: Toytown. (English) (10:51) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 19: Mirage Town. (English) (11:00) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 20: Timmy Brisby vs Madame Mousey. (Deustch) (10:28) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 21: The Mesal Gear Solid Minigame Part 2: Snow Festival. (Francais) (12:05) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 22: Eversummer Island (Part 1/2). (English) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 23: Eversummer Island (Part 2/2) and Airplane Squadron (Part 1/2). (English) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 24: Airplane Squadron (Part 2/2). (English) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 25: Kung Fu-Alley Part 1. (English) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 26: Kung Fu-Alley Part 2 and Goofy Goof vs Makunga. (English) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 27: The Mesal Gear Solid Part 3 Minigame: Edo Town. (English) (14:15) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 28: Midnight Bay (Part 1/2). (English) (10:59) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 29: Midnight Bay (Part 2/2). (Spanish) (8:57) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 30: The Mesal Gear Solid Minigame Part 4: Southern Resort. (English) (14:33) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 31: Tomoki City Part 1. (English) (10:56) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 32: Tomoki City Part 2. (English) (10:59) *Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 33: Tomoki City Part 3: Timmy Brisby vs Dr. Robotnik. (English) (9:49) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 34: The Mesal Gear Solid Minigame Part 5: Western Town. (English) (14:59) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 35: Space-TV Fortress (Part 1/4). (English) (10:51) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 36: Space-TV Fortress (Part 2/4). (English) (10:52) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 37: Space-TV Fortress (Part 3/4). (Spanish) (10:59) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 38: Space-TV Fortress (Part 4/4) and Timmy Brisby vs Prince John. (English) (10:39) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 39: The Mesal Gear Solid Minigame Part 6: Rescuing POWS. (English) (12:03) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 40: Backtracking Part 1. (English) (10:58) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 41: Backtracking Part 2. (English) (10:55) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 42: Backtracking Part 3. (English) (12:38) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 43: Backtracking Part 4. (English) (14:01) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 44: Backtracking Part 5. (Spanish) (13:24) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 45: Backtracking Part 6. (English) (14:18) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 46: The Mesal Gear Solid Minigame Part 7: Final Boss & Unlockables. (English) (9:42) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 47: Backtracking Part 7. (English) (13:45) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 48: Backtracking Part 8. (English) (14:48) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 49: Backtracking Part 9. (English) (14:48) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 50: Backtracking Part 10. (English) (14:36) *Goon Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 51: Backtracking Part 11 and Final Boss and Credits. (English) (14:03) Gallery (Trains) No6205262628_33e0d49333_b.jpg|George Stephenson No. 44767 Trivia *Goofy Goof's two lightsabers will be light purple and orange, and since Goofy's light orange lightsaber, that is in his right hand, will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, Goofy's green lightsaber, that is in his left hand, will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Lady's lightsabers will be pink and dark blue, and since Olivia's lightsaber will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, Olivia's dark blue lightsaber will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Victor Quartermaine will carry a black lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects, along with a red double bladed saber staff, that will carry the coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, sabrhum.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Brom Bones will carry a black double lightsaber staff, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Grundel will carry a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, L_SABER.wav, sabrout1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Asajj Ventress will carry two lightsabers (one blue and one green), that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Makunga will carry two dark orange and two dark yellow double saber staffs, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, ltsaberoff01.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Lord Farquaad will carry a brown lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Count Dooku will carry four lightsabers, one green, two light blue, and one orange, because these lightsabers will carry the sabrout1.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, sabroff1.wav, fx5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ben Ravencroft will still carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by vingamer0723's Ape Escape 3 walkthrough. *The engine on the train in the intro, that Goofy Goof and Lady pilot, will be George Stephenson No. 44767, which will be pulling some crimson and cream colored coaches. *This will be filmed at Kidderminster station. *George Stephenson No. 44767 is an L.M.S. Stanier Black 5 4-6-0 engine, built in 1947, and normally resides on the North Yorkshire Moors Railway, but has gone on many railways and main lines starting with The Settle and Carlisle Nene Valley Railway, Edinburgh to Glasgow, North Norfolk Railway, Bo'ness and Kinnell Railway, West Somerset Railway, Churnet Valley Railway, Great Central Railway, Keighley and Worth Valley Railway, West Highland Line, and others. *This will also mark the debut of Goofy Goof's shades on his head throughout the entire movie and will also mark the debut of Lady's dancing toy princess and blue bag pack throughout the entire movie. Category:MichaelSar12IsBack Category:Ape Escape Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming